


Deadpool hates propaganda

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (TV 2019), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool hates propaganda, Gen, Kate is disrespectful to Bruce, Propaganda sucks, Reality check, Wade Wilson is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Deadpool is annoyed by all the propaganda in the trailer for the "Batwoman" TV Series so he pays Kate Kane a visit to call her out on her disrespectful comments towards Batman.





	Deadpool hates propaganda

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool, Batman, Batwoman or anything else you may recognize
> 
> After watching the garbage that was the Batwoman trailer, I really wanted to write this but I didn't get around to it until now. Reading Phillipe363's "Kate Kane's reality check" finally made me sit down and write this.

Kate Kane entered her home. The lights were out currently. She was about to switch them on when suddenly someone whispered behind her, "I'm Batman."

She was startled as she pressed the light switch, revealing a man in a red suit with a mask of the same color who had two katanas on the back.

"Who the hell are you?" She snarled in rage.

"My name is Wade Wilson but you can call me Deadpool." He introduced himself, "And I hope my Christian Bale impression was spot on."

Kate was confused for a moment before Wade said, "And I'm here to talk about the garbage that was the trailer for your TV show."

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Specifically, two lines." Wade said, "One is how the suit will be perfect when it fits a woman. The other is- "I'm not about to let a man take credit for a woman's work.""

"Well, the suit wasn't really going to fit me-"

"You could have said that in a way that is not disrespectful to Bats." Wade said, "And your second statement is ironic considering they're making a feminist TV show by riding the coat tails of the most popular male hero. Actually, the most popular hero ever. Period."

"I'm sorry I offended your ass." Kate said sarcastically, "But I think it's better you get out or I will kick your ass."

"How?" Wade asked, "Do you have some magical strap-on that gives you special powers? It's bad enough we have Supergirl. And even the Captain Marvel movie wasn't much propaganda. According to women themselves who have faced sexism in that time period, the sexism in Captain Marvel is toned down except in one scene. And there was only one scene in that movie that was feminist propaganda. Your trailer on the other hand, I'm having a hard time picking out a scene that wasn't feminist propaganda. Why can't you be like Ellen Ripley, Sarah Conner, Leia Organa, Arwen Undomiel, Eowyn, Lady Galadriel, Wonder Woman, Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, Jessica Jones, Beatrix Kiddo, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, etc.? These are all badass, iconic, strong characters who are also women. You are nothing compared to them."

Kate snarled, "How dare you compare me to women who don't throw their gender and sexuality at everyone's faces after every two minutes?"

"That's it." Wade sighed, "I'm done with all the feminist and LGBT propaganda. Bruce would probably be rolling in his grave. And it's time to dig you one. Turn around."

Kate turned around and suddenly a tall man with long hair and a beard with a custom suit and tie stabbed her with a push dagger in the chest before retracting it. She fell on the ground, looking up at the scowling face of John Wick who looked at her with disgust.

"And that's why everyone ought to be afraid of Baba Yaga." Wade said as Kate died on the spot.

"My job is done." Wick said before walking off.

Wade whispered to the audience, "Don't tell him that I lied to him about her being the true mastermind behind his puppy's death."

* * *

CW Headquarters

Greg Berlanti, Geoff Johns and other producers were about to release the second trailer of Batwoman when Berlanti sniffed something, "Is that gasoline?"

* * *

KABOOM!

An explosion blew up the entire CW Headquarters as Wade watched from outside and dropped the detonator.

"And that is how this show is fixed. By never being aired." Deadpool laughed before walking off.

**Author's Note:**

> I like Batwoman in the comics actually and I also liked her in the animated movie- "Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman." But I'm already hating this version of her if the trailer is anything to go by.
> 
> Look at the other women I mentioned. None of them have to make men look bad to look good. Yet all of them are infinitely superior to this version of Batwoman and are far more iconic than she can ever be. When will people understand that women can look awesome without all men being evil or anything?
> 
> As for Captain Marvel, I'm speaking the truth. The movie looks like propaganda because of stupid statements by Brie Larson who became arrogant after winning her Oscar. There are only two scenes in the movie that are actually propaganda and you will remember only one of them in the end because the other one is shorter than a minute.
> 
> I'm a Marvel fanboy and my most favorite superhero ever is Spider-Man but based on stats I think Batman is the most popular superhero with Spider-Man being a close second.
> 
> As for John Wick killing Kate, Ruby Rose played a mute bodyguard of the main antagonist in John Wick: Chapter 2 and she was killed by him the same way in there.
> 
> The ending where Wade blows up the CW Headquarters is inspired by how he did the same thing in Bl4ckHunter's "The Merc with the Mouth talks some sense into Arrow Season 5." So thank you to him.
> 
> Some SJWs will probably want my head on a platter after reading this but I don't care.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
